User talk:Rotaretilbo
Stuff happens here. Ask questions I guess. Archive RE: Fanon of the Month Dear Rotaretilbo, Missed you on Skype by just an hour lol. Yeah, you've lost track of time, you "INCOMPETENT FOOL!!!" :P 'neways, sure. However, if we put it on the main page, I insist that "Best Fanon" or whatever the administrator-elected one is shown first or is more prestiguous than the one cjosen by the community, because I feel that the adminitsrator vote will be far more incorrigible than the community one. Regards, [[user:RelentlessRecusant|'RelentlessRecusant']] 'o the Halopedia Team http://images.wikia.com/rainbowsix/images/7/73/GDI2.jpg TALK • MESSAGE 18:01, 4 January 2008 (UTC) Quick Question I am creating a charecter with German roots, but I want him to be from out of the Sol System. Can he come from Arizona III? Thanks, Spartan 501 06:15, 5 January 2008 (UTC) Was Arizona III ultimately glassed? Thanks, Spartan 501 02:17, 6 January 2008 (UTC) Halo Fanon:Fanon of the Month -- Urgent Update Dear Rotaretilbo, As per administrator concensus the FOTM project as been reactivated, and there is only one award as per our decision -- Fanon on the Month, decided upon solely by the administration. It is requested you immediately read the rules at FOTM and the Nominations and vote immediately at the Voting page. I plan to close this vote and make that FOTM winner the one for December '07 and then immediately open up a few vote for January '08. As always, comments, concerns, and bullets in the face appreciated. Regards, [[user:RelentlessRecusant|'RelentlessRecusant']] 'o the Halopedia Team http://images.wikia.com/rainbowsix/images/7/73/GDI2.jpg TALK • MESSAGE 00:48, 7 January 2008 (UTC) Hey Rotaretilbo, u recall a while back, u said u'd like to write Episode 5 of Survival of the Fittest, I just finished Ep 4, and was wonderin if U would have a go with Ep 5, I'll send u everything u need if u still want 2 do this, it was a while back that u agreed, and I know ure busy, so i was wonderin if u could still do it or not.... message me bak.... Thnx Just Another GruntConverse 04:24, 10 January 2008 (UTC) Awsome! Thnx heaps, Ive sent the email, sorry if it comes off a bit cold, I just find it easier to explain stuff like this in that manner, again thnx heaps, and lemme know if u have any questions or problems, and this is Just Another Grunt, I just couldnt b bothered signing inUser:Justanothergrunt We have a multiple account user.... A user, User:Subtank, has created a new account, User:V4-Vex. Also, he's been using both account to create very strange, unintelligible and seemingly purposeless articles. Please deal with this. I have also given this note to the other admins, so it may already be taken care of. --MCPO James DavisLOMI HQI here your cries 19:38, 18 January 2008 (UTC) PS. Why aren't Mr T and Vandals on your hierarchy list? Halo Fanon: Survival of the Fittest You're the next writer, in case you didn't remember. Justanothergrunt has been around to do anything. --MCPO James DavisLOMI HQI here your cries 22:44, 9 February 2008 (UTC) Oh....crap....soz, Um.... I might not of said it... basically u only needed to know which characters not 2 kill, u can do watevr else u want, cept kill ovr 9 characters n mess to much with the main storyline...or send them off the island..... or bring in more characters..... U know wat i mean... Sorry, i didnt know u were still waitin on me 2 tell u stuff..... Nyways, basically, wen ure writing, think of it as CDM with everyone fighting at once Thnx heaps, look forward 2 seein it, If u hav any problems, questions, want 2 know more, please ask to... Thnx Just Another GruntConverse 08:22, 10 February 2008 (UTC) ??? Reely?..... I thought it just said ud just found time 2 work on it.... uh.. well, Basically Hank, Spartan 64, 77, the Kamikaze monitor n Aaron Davids r together in a clearing in the forest. Gary is being dragged around by Eate, who doesnt want to kill him, in the Desert, very near the forest edge, Brandon is with the Athenian on the Snow covered mountain, Ldfo is with Bergenond (both injured) at the mountain base, Kain and melissa are still together, on the beach and the Test Subject and Nogard have been fighting all ovr the island.... basically the island itself has a aboned city in the middle, with several highrise buildings and a park in its centre, then there's a forest, desert and volcanic mountain and snow covered mountain on it's sides. Then theres a thin beach that surrounds most of the island, bar the od cliff.... i dunno if ive covered evrything....thnx 4 still helpin... Just Another GruntConverse 19:55, 10 February 2008 (UTC) Ok... think ive gotten alll sorted out, G23 nvr fought 64, hes currently facing off with Maverick (Spartan 60) If u want u could write that fight (the outcome doesnt effect the storyline to much) Rhino n Ameigh could b in the same tower if u want, i didnt write the bit with the towers, so it's up 2 u.. Rebuga n Athenian r allied, though they both r trying to use each other to win this Nogard n the Test Subject have fought into the city (demolished some towers) n r slowly fighting towards the volcano (LOMI has also expressed a wish to write this fight, so u could discuss something with him) I Think ive covered most of it now... thnx Just Another GruntConverse 00:18, 11 February 2008 (UTC) Super Smash Halo May I use Hank J Wimbleton in this game/project? --MCPO James DavisLOMI HQI here your cries 19:55, 21 February 2008 (UTC) Also, I've noticed you've been discussing SotF with Justanothergrunt. Well, I may be of assistance in a fight between Test Subject and Nogard, as I already have part of it written up. May I assist in it? --MCPO James DavisLOMI HQI here your cries 20:15, 21 February 2008 (UTC) Draft of Fight between Nogard and the Test Subject This is my draft of the fight between Nogard and the Test Subject in Survival of the Fittest. Enjoy! You may need to change my description of where they are, as I don't know the island's geography. Also, if you think the part of them battling inside the volcano is too much, you can exclude it, though I'd prefer you didn't. Also, this message has also been sent to Justanothergrunt as well. --MCPO James DavisLOMI HQI here your cries 22:45, 21 February 2008 (UTC) Thank you. But Justanothergrunt pointed out to me that I'd gotten the position of the volcano wrong, so you'll want to correct that. --MCPO James DavisLOMI HQI here your cries 16:22, 22 February 2008 (UTC) Article Hey, can you check out my Spartan-I and see in what ways I can improve it? Thanks. -- Your Worst Nightmare 19:32, 22 February 2008 (UTC) Re. Arnold Leroy Lewis Junior Yeah, it was nominated for fanon of the month. Thanks for the read through, and I'll get to work on it! -- Your Worst Nightmare 22:38, 22 February 2008 (UTC) :I got rid of most of the informal language, and I'll do a ctl-f search later. I'm gonna re-write the Battle of Harvest later, and I hope you can work on the battles Hank was in. Oh, and for Hank, I noticed that you said that he joined the UNSC in 2498... Project: ORION was in 2491. :P -- Your Worst Nightmare 22:59, 22 February 2008 (UTC) Advice Hey, I'm looking for ways to improve my SPARTAN-144 article, any advice? Thanks, Spartan 501 04:36, 26 February 2008 (UTC) Thanks Spartan 501 15:41, 26 February 2008 (UTC) Hey Rot, long time no see....Look, theres been something ive been meaning 2 ask u for a while,I know u may b busy, but when will HF:SotF b ready? I promised ppl there will b no point in its run where it freezes like CDM, but I havent seen any evidence uve worked on it in a month...Im sorry Rot, but I told ppl it'll b ready months ago, unless U can have it by the 25th, Im afraid Im gonna have 2 find u a replacement......sorry...I mean, I gave u everything u asked, didnt I? Locations, character whereabouts, there conditions... Just Another GruntConverse 10:34, 18 March 2008 (UTC) IRC Quickly? Is it possible for you to get onto the #Halopedia or #Wikia IRC (i can't get onto #Halo-Fanon, long story) for a quick chat, i need some brief help on Halo Fanon projects (i want to keep mine hushed up for now, leave the members in suspense!). If you can't come on right now, it doesn't matter, I'll catch RR at a later date. --Ajax 013 22:40, 18 March 2008 (UTC) YOU!! Dear Rotaretilbo, You got Xbox Live, and didn't even let me know? Heresy! And get on sierra kilo yankee. Urgent matters to discuss. Many of them. Regards, [[user:RelentlessRecusant|'RelentlessRecusant']] 'o the Halopedia Team http://images.wikia.com/rainbowsix/images/7/73/GDI2.jpg TALK • MESSAGE 04:57, 19 March 2008 (UTC) Can you help me with my S-VI Program? Can you help me with my Spartan-VI Program ?it would be mighty kind of you. kthxbai. Aero Aero's E-Mail Aero once Airborne 19:08, 23 March 2008 (UTC) What? I dont umm what? i still have to make some changes to the article to fit my RP Standards, also whitehwk Hey Rot, I h8 2 say it, but ive given u heaps of time, past the limit ive set, sorry, but I'm gonna have 2 pull it from u unless I see it by the end of the month..... Sorry, but Ive given u ages Just Another GruntConverse 07:03, 28 March 2008 (UTC) sierra kilo yankee, x-ray bravo lima Dear Rotaretilbo, Several requests: #Will be active on sierra kilo yankee in approximately half an hour. If you are not pre-occupied, perhaps we could rendezvous there? #Will be active on x-ray bravo lima if you aren't on sierra kilo yankee. My classmates challenge me another set of grudge matches. I think we'll give 'em a repeat of a fun-filled debacle of 'em again. #Have parts for you to write in Memory. :P Regards, [[user:RelentlessRecusant|'RelentlessRecusant']] 'o the Halopedia Team http://images.wikia.com/rainbowsix/images/7/73/GDI2.jpg TALK • MESSAGE 22:35, 28 March 2008 (UTC) You really need to get that episode up soon. I think people are about to revolt. >_> <_< Oh no, here they come! *flees the scene* --MCPO James DavisLOMI HQI here your cries 21:50, 29 March 2008 (UTC) I'll give it a try, but it might take me a while to pull it together. --MCPO James DavisLOMI HQI here your cries 19:57, 30 March 2008 (UTC) heads up, so you don't ban me Ok, heres the deal. A new user, UberToast, is a friend of mine from school. He's coming over to my house tonight, and he will probably work on a article on my computer (using his profile). He will log in on a computer of mine, but I want to make it very clear he is NOT a sockpuppet. I don't want to get banned, honestly. And he's leaving on saturday, so after that, there will be not activity on UberToast from my comp. Just thought I'd let you know and give you a heads up. Spartan 501 22:53, 11 April 2008 (UTC) Thanks, just I just wanted to make sure. And we may not even work on his article at all, since were to busy finishing the H3 campaign. Spartan 501 13:58, 12 April 2008 (UTC) x-ray bravo lima Hey, when is a good time for you and RR? I would like to discuss something along with senseless killing of each other. Haha. Thanks, H*bad (talk) Usergroup vote Hello Rot, I put on a section for support of a trial version. If you vote here, you may have two votes. One for Trial/For or Trial/Against. Also a trial version would allow for us to be able to see if it would work. If it does then we continue it, if not then we pull the plug. The CAF isn't a trial version, since it wasn't set up the way that usergroups ought to be set up, by the guidelines that I will write if the trial or For the Usergroup goes. Thanks, H*bad (talk) Hey Rot, just wonderin, CDM, i know noones even spoken about this in ages, n was wonderin, so whats happend to it, what now, is it dead? I know u got alot on, but was just wonderin if it would ever continue, or finish...Thnx Just Another GruntConverse 11:58, 23 April 2008 (UTC) ?...Uh..I know bout SotF, I was asking about Celebrity Death Match..... sorry Just Another GruntConverse 11:28, 25 April 2008 (UTC) Congrats -- Your Worst EnemyAJ Lewis Arnold Leroy Lewis Junior Halo: Innies Out Halo: Nitroneon Rebellion [The Unit] 12:43, 25 April 2008 (UTC) Sysop vote count You yourself said that you are tired of having the users follow what most of the admins are doing, so why make it more obvious. We need people to vote according to their will and then yes we have the final say so, but it is our duty to do what they need. Thanks, H*bad (talk) May I use you in Heralds of Chaos? It's a new fic I'm starting that uses the actual users of Halopedia and Halo Fanon, as in our personalities and our real selves. Here's the basic premise. A number of users from Halo Fanon and Halopedia find themselves mysteriously transported into an alternate reality, a real life version of Halo multiplayer. So begins the Chaos Tournament, where anything is allowed, and the only constants are death and pain. The goal: to be the last man standing. The prize: Immortality. Alliances will be formed, rivalries rekindled, and betrayals carried out. Who will stand victorious, and who will lie in their own blood? No one will know until the end. --MCPO James DavisLOMI HQI here your cries 22:43, 29 April 2008 (UTC) Media Site Notice This is regarding about the change in Banner of HaloFanon proposed by me, Ascension and supported by other users. I have created two batches and will be releasing a third batch by the end of May. Because of this, I am asking the administrator to put this notice in the MediaSiteNotice to inform other users to vote on the which banner for HaloFanon. Thank you for your time. 07:03, 15 May 2008 (UTC) Spartan Category I was looking at your character Hank J Wimbleton, and I noticed a category of all your Spartan Is at the bottom I want to know how to make a category for all the members of the revived Spartan-II program that I created. sierra-kilo-yankee Dear Rotaretilbo, Should get on. Certain HFFW issues to be addressed. ^^ How've you been? How's Cass? Regards, fetch failed for http://www.wikia.com/wiki/Template:RelentlessRecusant/Sig?action=raw; sorry 21:34, 28 May 2008 (UTC) RE: Lord Lycan Okay, thanks. :) Candidates for deletion Halo Fanon:Fanon of the Month Dear Admin, The Halo Fanon:Fanon of the Month has been delayed by a few days and no Winner/Featured Article was nominated for the month of June. Please consult this issue as fast as possible. Yours truly, 22:26, 7 June 2008 (UTC) Did u ban O'Malley?..n if so Y? My net broke down for 2 days, n so much shizzen has gone on!!! Why did you ban O'malley? Why? He was doing absolutely fine, the community voted to unban him. He did nothing wrong, so why should the admins have the power to re-ban him on a whim? If this goes on much more, I'll have to join him in leaving. --MCPO James DavisLOMI HQI hear your cries 19:19, 8 June 2008 (UTC) :This was discussed and I was against the block because of those exact same reasons actually. Thanks, H*bad (talk) Sure Sure, delete it. Its been dead for months. Spartan 501 13:20, 13 June 2008 (UTC) About the Template I don't think Template:User should be redirected to Template:Welcome. - H107SubtleTankCartographer 14:44, 13 June 2008 (UTC) RE:Co Ok,i repurposed most for the Necros Project,only one i cant really modifiy is Pepep,so don't delete Ushran,Oskhna or Auhze. The Penance of Flame page and Pepep are the only ones to be deleted. Thanks and bye.112 20:08, 13 June 2008 (UTC)